Carnhain Stromblade
Description Birth: In the Tuatha'an wagons Raising: An inn near Caemlyn Height: 5'7" Weight: 196kg Age When he Enlisted: about 18 Now: almost 20 First Weapon: Broad sword Secondary Weapon: Lance Tertiary Weapon: Horsebow WS: 11 Appearance: Physically fit, Carnhain is a small man, standing only 5'7". Though not bitter about his height, he would prefer to be a few inches taller. At twenty years of age, he would remarked as a pretty man, rather than handsome. His shoulder-length bleach blonde hair is usually tied back with a bit of twine, and his eyebrows are hardly visible on his high forehead due to their light colouration. Though his grey eyes usually have a twinkle of mischief about them, they carry the weight of responsibility and the dark scars of his past. From his military experience, he carries two more distinguished scars, one across the bridge of his nose from an arrow. The other runs from the base of his neck, to his groin, almost in the dead centre of his chest. History Carnhain grew up an orphan, kidnapped, or "saved" by a local innkeeper, Anon, from a band a Tuatha'an who was travelling nearby. The innkeeper worked the boy hard, and gave the boy little money because "He had raised Carnhain after all." Anon never treated Carnhain like a son, but instead, like a dirty hired hand who shirked his duties. Anon never even taught the boy how to read or write. One day, Anon was sitting at a table, drinking with a group of local merchant while Carnhain was waiting tables. He was so full of brandy, and he was telling the story of how he kidnapped the young Tinker boy, and now used him like a slave. Anon talked of how he had almost killed the mother, and younger sister who were protecting the boy. Carnhain was filled with rage at the beating and rape of his mother. It seemed to happen in slow motion. Carnhain threw the brass mug he held at Anon. The mug smashed into the innkeeper's temple, and the cruel man fell over dead. The merchants and their guards jumped up, and chased after the kidnapped Tinker boy, who ran out the door to the stable. There was a group of horses, waiting to be stabled, so he jumped on the nearest one. Carnhain knew about horses, because he also worked as the inn's stableboy, and often would steal the innkeeper's black gelding, and go riding in the woods around the town. Carnhain noticed he was riding a fine black gelding. It must have been one of the merchant's guards, because a horse bow and extra broad sword were sticking out from the saddlebags. Along with the weapons was a bag of thirty Andoran silver marks. That night, Carnhain stayed in an inn in a town along the road to Caemlyn. He sat and drank with another group of young men who were talking about enlisting in an army called the Band of the Red Hand. They said the Band's general was so lucky, he never lost a battle. Carnhain knew he needed a job. The merchant's purse wouldn't last forever, so early the next morning he set off, following word of the Band. He finally arrived at the Citadel, which was still under construction. He joined the cavalry and only weeks after his arrival, fought Shadowspan at the Battle of Emond's Field. After the battle, he was accepted into the Officer Training School and was soon one of the Band's newest officers. Within the Band, Carnhain soon became good friends with two Scouts, Lavena and Kedyn, but even closer to him was one of his commanding officers: Rowul Stromblade. Rowul was the man who trained Carnhain and taught his much of what he knows. But more than that, Rowul adopted Carnhain as his nephew, finally giving the Tinker child someone to call family. Category:Band of the Red Hand Bios Category:Biographies Category:All Category:Band Cavalry